Sander's Boner
image:1111111.jpg© Twinkie *All began in a thread created by Sicblades. Its name was : "Fury BN porn & Pissing Off Sander". That thread quickly became out of control thanks to orderite TwinkieGorilla. Here's the posts of this 9 pages thread : **Sicblades** : "This is for Mikael, because even though you're a furfag, we all love you very much." **Twinkie** : *shocked* & *rofl* **Brother None** : Oh God what have you done OH GOD OH GOD **Sander** : wtf **Twinkie** : lulz. sander got a boner. **Sander** : wtf = boner? **Twinkie** : you said "wtf" because you were wondering why that picture gave you a boner. **Sander** : Projecting much? **Twinkie** : no, you're the one it happened to. **Brother None** : Guys, guys You can both have boners to my face grafted onto a furry body. **Sander** : Nah, the boner's just because of the porn I was running on my second screen. How does someone even come up with the idea of grafting your body onto a furry? **Mikael Grizzly** : I combine my two favourite fetishes. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) this defense has holes all over it. furry holes. (to BN) for christmas? (to Sander about the face of BN grafted on furry) i don't know but it sure made you a happy boy, didn' it? **Sander** : I admit that the girl wasn't fully shaven, and hence indeed had a furry hole. (to Twinkie) Repeat a lie often enough and maybe someone will believe it. Maybe. RIgh? **Twinkie** : (to Sander) planescape 101 **Brother None** : (to mikael) Goddammit Mikael stop masturbating! (to Sander) Well...err...why not? (shows to Sander some furry stuff =>) image:14biscontestlolabunnybynl1.jpg **monsharen** : This is a fallout 2 clan? **Sander** : (to twinkie) I would've said propaganda 101, but yeah sure. Though in Planescape belief is truth so it goes even further. (to BN) It actually took me a couple seconds to see where the furry bit came in. Then I noticed the fluffy tail and the ears. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) yes. i DO believe that picture gave you a boner. **BN** : (to monsharen) Yes. It's hidden. (to Twinkie) Dude I do so wish you would stop being a bitch trying to piss people off all the time. "No man that's just me I won't change" No. Fuck you. Change. (to Sander : shows the original picture) **Twinkie** : (to BN) but it's fun? **Sicblades** : Well, Mikael is jerking off to the pics. My job is done. That's what you get fucking with my fonts. Fankenpenis is now thinking of you even more. And your nipple rings too. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) It'd be funny if you didn't suck at it. Although this is funny in more of a 'God, twinkie, stop being such a tard' way. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) dude, i'm not REALLY trying to piss you off. or anybody. also...i said "fun" not funny. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) I said "funny" not fun for a reason. Also, obviously you're not really trying to piss people off (you're not Kilus or DB), but your kinda joking trolling spiel is unfunny 'cause you suck at it. You could be a bit more convincing, 's all. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) no i couldn't. this is all i've got. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) Hence why you suck. It's like watching Seinfeld do stand-up. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) but i'm sitting. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) ... See? **Twinkie** : (to Sander) yes. **Pope Viper** : This thread is the most stimulating one I've evah read. **BN** : This thread is split. **Sicblades** : (to Pope) Stimulating your penis right? **Yamu** : (to Bn) You've brought me to a philosophical conundrum, BN: would it technically be okay for a furry to lust after Jessica Rabbit? **BN** : (to Yamu) No. That's sick. **Yamu** : (to BN) Really. Huh. Say... you seem to know a bit about the finer points of furry etiquette, there... *I...don't get it* **BN** : *look* **Mikey** : (to monsharen) Stamp in or GTFO. Also: chopping pictures of Kharn onto furries is probably similar to dissing Stalin in Russia during the 1940s. Un. Wise. **generalissimofurioso** : Fun fact: My first erection was caused by Jessica Rabbit. I need to get Who Framed Roger Rabbit? on DVD now. **PipBoy2000** : I'm not even going to warrant this thread with a response. Dammit. Anyways, Jessica Rabbit is the furry I'd nail. **Pope** : Jessica Rabbit is one hot piece of tail. **Yamu** : Sorry, I still just don't see what she's got on Velma from Scooby-Doo. **Pope** : (show pic) Big tits, and she's not afraid to show them. (show pic) Oh yea. Velma is SO hot. * rolling eyes* **The Vault Dweller** : I'm so glad there's someone on this forum less funny than I am. Thank you TwinkieGorilla.You're all sick. **Sicblades** : Everyone who replied got a boner to Furry BN. The sooner you admit it, the better. (It took me a while to get it done actually, since I couldn't stop touching myself) **Yamu** : (to Pope) You have NO IDEA what's under that sweater. Could be your precious big tits. Could be tentacles. Or the Lindbergh Baby. Or Gold. Gold! Beautiful gold! Nuggets the size of your fist! ...I prefer a woman with an air of mystique. **McRae** : Yamu, we all know the truth. She reminds you of your frail health. You like Vera because of her yellowish complexion which makes you think that she's dying from a liver disorder. * Yamu masterbates furiously at the idea of Vera dying*//. //Gross. **KQX** : Sorry, but I'll take any late 80s/early 90s Disney slut over Jessica Rabbit. Ariel, Belle, or that sweet sweet Jasmine. Hmm, would mentioning Alice make me a toon-pedo? **Ah-Teen** : Yes it would. Mr Bull Terrier. **Wooz** : Eheh. Images of Kusturica's "Black Cat, White Cat" come to mind whenever I hear "Bull" and "Terrier" in one sentence. KQX should be renamed "Dadan Karambolo" or something. **Ozrat** : It took me a bit to see what the Kharn part was. **Serge 13** : Yup, bet she has an unshaved cunt too! as a matter of fact, i think she has the hairriest cunt when it comes to cartoon characters. **Wooz** : (to Serge) Wrong (shows pic =>) image:haerepd1.jpg **Serge** : (to Wooz) *rofl*I here by officially announce that i will add wooz to my "to vote to" list! **Ratty** : (shows some scoobidoo porn to Yamu) Could be something like this: **Buxbaum666** : *masturbates furiously* **BN** : Took you guys long enough to bring out the hentai (to Wooz) Black Cat, White Cat is the win, and Dadan is one of the most badass film characters ever. **Twinkie** : loved that film, but god did that song rub me in all the wrong ways. **McRae** : Please, let's get back to the true purpose of this thread (shows pic =>) image:sanderfurryfq7.jpg **Twinkie** : (to McRae) where's his boner? **Sicblades** : (to McRae) Blasphemy, you want us to stay on topic? I'm so not voting for you McGhey. That's just ridiculous. **McRae** : (to Sicblaes) Man, do what you want. I say : "let's stay on topic". **Twinkie** : (to McRae) mcghey, post some pictures of sander if you have them. i'm bored at work. i need something to do. **BN** : (shows youtube video) Barring the ending of Long Good Friday, best scene in cinema history. That song is a perfect case study of the almost perfect lack of good taste in music in the entire former Eastern Block. I will never cease to be amused by how singularly bad their music is. **McRae** : (show a pic of a furry Vault Dweller) I've just found that. Which one of you did that? That's a pretty serious insult. (shows a pic of Sander =>) image:sickld4.jpg **BN** : Heh, yeah, I remember furry VD. Dunno who's responsible. Also, I like how disinterested Sander looks in his various male/female furry love interests. Makes for a good dramatic furry hentai storyline. **Twinkie** (shows pic) **Sander** : (to Twinkie) wtf **Twinkie** : (to sander) look at your smile you are smiling. **Pope** : Seems like a satisfied smirk. **PipBoy2000** : Bwahahahahaha. SAnder got owned. **Twinkie** (shows pic) **Sander** : (to Twinkie) This is disturbing. **BN** : I find the seeming endless supply of furry picks to chop...interesting. **Sicblades** (changes BN's sentence =>) I find the seeming endless supply of furry picks to chop...arousing. Fixed. No need to thank me. **Pip** : Welcome to FurOrder. **Dragula** : Shit, this will force me to wash my eyes with acid. **Twinkie** : (to Dragula) heh. better wash the taste of your own boner out of your mouth while you're at it **Dragula** : (to Twinkie) Did you just say I have a large dick? **Twinkie** : (to Dragula) no. i said you removed your lower ribs. **Pope** : (to Dragula) No, I think he just said you were very flexible. **Sic** : I didn't know boners had taste. **Twinkie** : (to sic) yes you did. you made a weird face after my dick left your mouth. **Sic** : (to Twinkie) But that's your cum not the boner itself. **Pope** : LOL. *rofl* Poor Sic, he just got owned. **Twinkie** : also, sander just called me. he said he's mad because he's still pulling out furry hairs from his mouth from all the furry boners he's been tasting. **Dragula** : (to Twinkie) Even if I did, I wouldn't be close. **Sic** : (to Twinkie) Just shave your dick then, lazy bastard. Edit: Thanks for Ninja'ing my post, vampire boy. **Sander** : WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE **Pope** : (to Sander)You tell us, you furry lover. **Pip** : Well, I fractured my L3 vertebrae in two, possibly three places. The something new - I got a staph infection in my big toe on my right foot, not it hurts to walk, the one thing I could do with my broken back. **Pope** : Oh crap. Bad news, man. Are you having to get them fused? **Pip** : Two more weeks and we'll see. **Pope** : Keep us updated. Back injuries are the absolute worse thing to have. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) you are the one to answer the question because you are the one with the boner. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) Dude, stop emulating Seinfeld. **Twinkie** : (to Sander) you stop emulating a boner. **Sander** : (to Twinkie) I look like a boner? **Mikael** : *nods* **Twinkie** : *nods furiously* **Pip** : *ejaculates furiously* **Wooz** : (to BN) Strong words for someone from Gabber-paradise. Also, this thread is fuckng awesome. Someone put a babuschka kerchief over Sander's head already. **BN** : (to Wooz) The fact that gabber is still hot in good many parts of the former Eastern bloc says it all, mang. **Wooz** : (to BN) You're talking about small town yokels and Ratty, dude. A lot of awesome bands have come out of the former Eastern bloc. **Sander** : (to Wooz) There's practically no good music from the Netherlands, at all. Anouk is decent, Golden Earring is good, Pestilence rocked, that's it more or less (except for more obscure bands that no one knows about). (to Wooz about the fact tha he finds the thread awesome) What? **Dragula** : (to sic) Even if I did chop my lower ribs off, I would not even be close at being able to blow myself. English, DO YOU SPEAK IT PEDRO? **Ratty** : (to Sander) Armin van Buuren? Tiësto? EDIT: Almost forgot Ferry Corsten. **Ozrat** : Dragula is not male. **McRae** : (posts a sander fury stuff =>) image:strangethingsah5.jpg **Sic** : (to Dragula) Oh I understood, I just feel sorry for you, that's all. I just don't laugh at guys with small penises, it's like laughing at a retarded kid. You just don't do it. (to McRae) McRae - You are awesome. **McRae** : (to Sic) <3 Vote for me <3 **Sander** : (to Ratty) I was talking about good music, ya stupid Balkan rat. Also, you people have SICK SICK MINDS. **Mikael** : (to McRae) Do you see Starfox in my avatar? No. I do recognize that guy as vaguely representative of Wooz's hidden urges. **Wooz** : (to Mikael) "Hidden urges"? I don't hide the fact that I occasionally enjoy ridiculing and/or terrorizing people who act in stupid ways. **McRae** : I've pissed Mikael off! *happy dance happy dance* **Ratty** : (to Sander) Oh. My mistake then, bringing great music into the subject. **Buxbaum666** : Techno ain't music. **Stag** : Music ain't techno. Techno is technae **generalissimofurioso** : Techno i z phag. Also, I've seen more disturbing Star Fox pictures on other sites, though none quite as funny as that one. **Stag** : (to general) TECHNO IST KRIEG .Also, why the fuck are you awake this early? **general** : (to stag) I'm not, this is only a dreaaaaaaaaaaam. **Dragula** : (to Sic) I laugh at retarded kids at times, I mean, come on. They are funny. (to Ozrat) False. **Sic** : (to Dragula) I laugh at their innocence. Not at their disability. Which is why I wouldn't laugh at you image:http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/images/smiles/icon_smile.gif caption="Smile" **Bux** : (to Stag) It's 2:17 PM. image:http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/images/smiles/look.gif caption="Look" **Ratty** : (to bux) That's trance, philistine. **Stag** : It was directed @GenFurioso .I wrote that at seven seventeen, meaning he was awake and online at six seventeen. AM!!!!! **Wooz** : (to Stag) What's so weird about it? I woke up at midnight. **Stag** : (to Wooz) Man, you're a weirdo. If I can help it, I don't wake up till noon. **McRae** : (to Wooz/shows pic) Exactly what I said last year. He cuts our trees while we sleep! **Dragula** : (to Sic) I fail to see what's so innocent about making weird noises and drooling all over oneself. :\ **Wooz** : (to Stag) See, if you actually worked on your artwork mebbe you wouldn't suck so hard. Also, I'm finishing writing an important work, which takes a lot of my time to write, and a lot of time for me to invent hundreds of idiotic shit in order to avoid it. **Luke** : (to Wooz) Where are all the awesome, Wooz-made Campaign poster artworks? **Bux** : (to Ratty) Distinguishing trance from techno is like distinguishing Dog-shit from shit. Both are just crap. **Twinkie** : (to everybody and sander in particular) crap? you wanna know what's crap? what's crap is that for at least a page and a half you slobbering retards have been completely off-topic and have posted nothing. i repeat NOTHING on topic at all. back on topic: sander hi how are you how is your boner doing do you need me to yiff to make your boner gooder? **McRae** : (shows pic =>) image:sanderfurrylx7.jpg **Sic** : (to Twinkie) That's because you haven't told us whether your furry dick has been shaved or not. **Twinkie** : (to Sic) I shaved my pubes off into your mouth while you were sleeping. **Stag** : (to Twinkie) Twinks don't have body hair. YOU'RE A FRAUD! **Sic** : (to Twinkie) So my dream of eating a hairy bush was just a dream? image:http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/images/smiles/icon_sad.gif caption="Sad" **Twinkie** : (to Sic) your dream of sanders boner was not a dream. **Sic** : (to Twinkie) Learn how to use apostrophes, thanks. I thought I dreamt of BN's boner. Or maybe it was both. It was a good dream. **Twinkie** : (to sic) i cant concentrate on spellings or grammars because sanders boner is too loud its so loud i feel like dancing. mr. sanderman, sand me a boner! **Bux** : Can I please change my "most boring spam" vote to Twinks? *rofl at the mr sanderman joke* **McRae** (shows pic =>) image:isthiswhatwecallabonnerzu4.jpg **Twinkie** : (to McRae) i love you mcghey. i'll vote for you even if we battle each other. but beware... i'll battle as hard as sander's boner. **McRae** : (to Twinkie) I was among the first to vote for you when we fought against each other last year. Sportsmanlike and all. But I think this year my boner will be stronger than yours. Wait and SEE. **BN** : (shows a pic =>) image:calejess2qe1lp4.jpg **Stag** : She looks like a Dutch mail-order Bride. **Twinkie** : (i lol'ed really fucking loud at work!) **Sander** : Erm FFS **Twinkie** : (to sander) "Easily Remedied Maladies: Furries For Sander!" **Sander** : (to Twinkie) Dude. You're not funny. You're like Seinfeld's standup. At least most other people in this thread are funny. You're just lame. Quit being lame. **Ozrat** : Sander is upset because there is nothing furry about the last picture. **Twinkie** : (to Sander/shows a pic =>) image:4446.jpg your boner isn't funny either but i'm not telling you it's lame. **Mikael** :(shows a pic) **Wooz** : (to Twinkie) Twinks, the panel with a wobbling Sander head made me laugh. Awesome. **Stag** : (to Twinkie) GWWWWW.... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH That's a real masturpiece, Twinks. GGs **Luke** : *rofl* Prediction: This thread will go down in Hist(o)rderitery. <3 **Twinkie** : stop laughing this isn't seinfeld i am not funny **general** : (to twinkie) You're about as funny as an aneurysm Twinks. Which is to say that you're funny, because people suddenly falling over dead is funny. **Wooz** : (to general) Yeah, it's the real life equivalent of people suddenly getting banned. **Sander** : (about Twinkie's last pic) Ahahahahahahaha. See, now that's funny. **Pip** : Funny like a fox!! bwahahaha **Twinkie** : what is happening has sander's boner gone soft i don't get it where are his boners today? **Pope** : (to Twinkie) In Sicblade's mouth. **Sic** : (to Pope) Gotta get the votes one way or another. **Pope** : (to sic) Your GF really needs to join this forum. **Twinkie** : (to Pope) stop post vipering if you can't stay on topic don't be in the topic at all this thread is for sander and his boner and his furries. **Sic** : Punctuation! Fuck I keep saying I'm more aligned to Mikael's liking in furry. BN looks hot in the OP.